Bad For Me
by LobaAzul
Summary: Akane discovered a song she hadn't heard in a while. What would happen? Based from Akane's Secret One-Shot. Matt/OC :) The song title and song belong to Megan and Liz.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor the song or title, Bad For Me by Megan and Liz, I only own Akane. :)**

Bad For Me

It was a typical, yet rainy day in Odaiba, Akane is stuck at home, hanging out in her bedroom, whether doing her homework, reading and doing covers with some of her favorite music she kept in her laptop.

Gaomon is in the Digital World, visiting his clan, so Akane is just being bored and lonesome since her parents are busy working at the new diner that her uncle opened since he opened two more in America after her visit for three years before she came back. Who would've thought that the diner would be busy during a rainy day? Akane never understood that.

Right now, she's going through her playlist on her new IPod she got for her fourteenth birthday back in America-thanks to her aunt, Lillian-and she found a song that she never listens to, because it's too girly for her since she's a sporty girl with a unique, yet trusting personality since she's the Child of Trust.

"I think I should give it a shot." She shrugs as she plugs her earphones into her ears, then press play when the song began to play. Akane got up from her desk chair, place her IPod in her pocket and picked up her acoustic guitar as she plays along with the song.

_I wore red cause you like that_  
_ You're like hey, let me get that_  
_ But when I text, you don't text back,_  
_ No you didn't cause you didn't care._

_Well the game makes me crazy_  
_ It's like yes, no, maybe,_  
_ And you're calling me baby,_  
_ When I know that you just don't care_

_ Whoa-oa_  
_ Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true_  
_ Like w-whoa whoa_  
_ I say I don't like it but you know I do_

_ Cause you make me feel so right,_  
_ Even if it's so wrong_  
_ I wanna scream out loud_  
_ Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_ This one's for the girls messin' with boys_  
_ Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_ Ohh ohh_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_ Ohh ohh_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

Akane went over to the living room to dance and play along at the same time since her room doesn't have enough space for her little performance.

_ I always want what I can't have_  
_ Give it all, never get half_  
_ You're like girl where you been at_  
_ And I really wanna just not care_

_But_  
_ Whoa whoa_  
_ Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true_  
_ Like w-whoa whoa_  
_ I say I don't like it but you know I do_

_Cause you make me feel so right,_  
_ Even if it's so wrong_  
_ I wanna scream out loud_  
_ Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_ This one's for the girls messin' with boys_  
_ Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_ Ohh ohh_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_ Ohh ohh_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

The next part is when Akane hops onto the couch and sing her heart out like she's at her own rock concert.

_I'm dying tonight_  
_ Trying to hide, hide_  
_ What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like_  
_ I'm dying tonight_  
_ I'll keep it inside_

_When I say hello,  
should be saying_ _goodbye_

What the sky blue clad girl didn't know is that she has an audience when she forgot that Tai and Kari were given a key from Ayumi, in case they're locked out of their apartment since their parents are at work, but they weren't alone. Matt and TK were with them, watching their fellow Digidestined singing.

_Oh-oh_  
_ You make me feel so right,_  
_ Even if it's so wrong_  
_ I wanna scream out loud_  
_ Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_ This one's for the girls messin' with boys_  
_ Like he's the melody and she's background noise_  
_  
Baby why can't you see_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_ Ohh ohh_  
_  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_ You're so bad for me, so bad for me_  
_ It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

After the song had ended, Akane landed on the couch on her butt and panted a little when she heard someone cheering as she jumped and looked over by the door when she saw the guys and Kari.

"G-Guys?! Wha-how long have you been standing over there?!" The original team began to laugh and cheering as they all went over to her.

"You were amazing, Akane." TK complimented the eldest teammate of the new team, making her feel embarrassed with bashful blush on her face.

"I-I was just goofing around, that's all." She laughed nervously.

"Sure, you were, Akane." Tai said sarcastically, but with a grin on his face. "You should join in Matt's band, maybe they could have a female lead singer."

"Hey, what are you trying to say?!" Akane and the youngest kids began to laugh at the two best friends, arguing that Akane is a better singer than Matt.

After all that, the four Digidestined decided to stay over in Akane's apartment and she's preparing them two bags of popcorn for a movie day since it's still raining out. Matt came over as he leans over the counter with his palm on his cheek and Akane met his blue eyes that match his smirk.

"What?" She asked him.

"So, you were singing that song, because of me?" Akane blushed, but glares at the blond as she focus back on the popcorn, hearing him chuckling when she received a kiss on her cheek, making herself smile. "TK's right, you were really amazing."

"Thanks." She said as she met his gaze when he's about to kiss her, but Akane stops him. "But, you're not off the hook about what happened the other day."

"Damn it! When are you going to let that go?" Matt whined, hearing Akane snickering as she took two big bowls over to the living room and the blond joined in afterwards, having fun his fellow Digidestined and his girlfriend.

**Crap! Like I said on my last one-shot, they all comes out so crappy! *does the anime fall***

**LobaAzul (New name, you like? :D)**


End file.
